Ningyoka (Puppet)
Ningyoka (人形家, Doll House) is the given name of Sōruōhi's supplementary puppet in battle. Ningyoka is the puppet form of Sōruōhi's Shikai and often assists Rozeluxe Meitzen by summoning the other puppets that are stored or by fighting with puppets of its own creation. Appearance Ningyoka maintains the appearance of a teenage boy with narrow brown eyes, and short spiky maroon colored hair. His clothing consists of a long black robe with a large bell-like collar and dark crimson-colored clouds along the bottom trim. After being completely activated, Ningyoka's appearance became more comparable to that of puppet as he now has a pair of spinning claws attached to his backside, a holder for the two scrolls used for his ability on hisback, a stinger that is covered with neurotoxin in the empty and open stomach cavity, a compartment in the right chest for the release of a shield as well as the puppet strings used to manipulate his ability, and a core in the left side of his chesr. His eyes are consistantly wide open in a maniacal-like way, as opposed to his normal calm looking eyes. Equipment Reiatsu Repellant Shield: A mechanism inside of Ningyoka's right compartment opens from his chest, that Ningyoka focuses spiritual energy through. The energy spreads out like a thin circular membrane and turns into a protective sheet, blocking most reiatsu-based attacks. Toxin Cannon: Ningyoka has the ability to create a sticky, corrosive, glue-like substance that it can fire from the pressurize jets in its hands. It can make it take the form of small pellets or a thick constant stream. Ningyoka can even work its hands to create a sticky web used to defend from long range attacks and entangle close range fighters. Mounted Blades: The blades on his back are capable of being used in the same manner of as a Seele Schneider as they gather reishi particles in order to replenish Rozeluxe's spiritual energy as well being used like buzzsaw in order to quickly tear away at an opponent's attack, causing the spiritual bonds that make it up to break apart. Extendable Cable: Powers and Abiities Skilled Puppeteer: : Spiritual Threads: Using reishi from the surrounding area, Ningyoka is able to craft threads that he can use to take control of opponents or even allies to use as puppets. Although, he mstly uses this to take control of other puppets Rozeluxe summons out to battle in order to take the strain off of his master. High Endurance: Being a puppet, Ningyoka does not have to deal with the pain of having a body made from flesh. Instead, he is able to continue to function as long his core is kept in place. Once summoned, he often acts as a sheild for Rozeluxe taking potentially fatal blows and will continue to fight. Puppet Summoning Being a puppet himself, Ningyoka posseses skills that allow him to summon other puppets that are in Rozeluxe's control in order to do battle with opponents. Ningyoka is able to create several puppets at will, and can even summon an entire army for combat purposes. : Ju Seijin (十聖人, Ten Saints): The first puppetry technique of Ningyoka. To use the puppets, he first releases them from their carrying scroll and then controlled each with a string connected to one of his ten fingers. Each of these puppets all wear white cloaks with high collars. These puppets are very powerful, as Ningyoka use them to kill many shinigami before his exile. With this puppet collection Ningyoka uses one puppet with each finger, with each of them boasting a great amount of power. However, in order to use all of their secret mechanisms demands extremely high class expertise and skill which he posesses. These puppet also boast terrifying prowess in hand to hand combat, swordsmanship, as well as projectile weapons. Furthermore, as they can change their numbers by combining, the number of abilities they can show becomes even greater. However, as their numbers decrease, they become far less dangerous : Hyaku Oni (百鬼, One Hundred Imperial Funeral): The second of his two techniques, Ningyoka removes one of the scrolls from his back. Unraveling the scroll, he sends a bit of spiritual energy in causing the scroll to release one hundred different puppets. He then opens his right chest compartment to emit more than a hundred puppet strings, that then connect to each of these puppets. Also, normally a puppet's movement is dependent on the will of the user, and as such there will be a time lag between the user's commands and the puppet's response. However, since these hundred puppets are directly connected to Ningyoka's core, there is no lag between his will and the puppets' movements. While these one hundred puppets lack teamwork, they are capable of using sheer attrition and numbers to overwhelm their opponents. Even when they decrease in numbers they do not become less dangerous as it merely allows Ningyoka to focus more on the remaining puppets allowing them greater maneuverability and combat potential. Category:Tools Category:Male Category:RazeOfLight Category:Characters Category:Puppet Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Character Category:Puppets Category:Males Category:Abilities Category:Zanpakuto Ability Category:Techniques Category:Zanpakutō Techniques Category:Inner World Resident